Welcome Home
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: Story about Tsukishima and Hinata (plus their son).


Welcome Home

Di Minggu yang cerah di sebuah taman, Hinata sedang bermain voli dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang manis berambut oranye sama seperti warna rambutnya. Apakah dia adiknya Hinata Shoyou? Bukan, yang dimaksud sama sekali bukan Hinata Natsu, lagipula dia perempuan. Meski bocah lelaki itu hampir mirip dengan Hinata tetapi itu sama sekali bukan adiknya, melainkan dia adalah….

"Aduh!" Sebuah bola mengenai tepat di wajah bocah manis itu dan Hinata langsung menghampirinya.  
"Ahh, maaf, itu tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa, apakah hidungmu berdarah?!" tanya Hinata cukup panik.  
Si anak pun mengusap-usap mata dan hidungnya. Meski tidak terluka tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"U'um…Shiki tidak apa-apa kok, Mama Sho." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.  
Begitu mendengar jawaban dari si anak, Hinata pun bernafas lega. "Huufftt… Syukurlah. Hebat yah, Shi-chan tidak menangis."ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut oranye si anak.  
"Hu'um. Tentu saja, karena Shiki sudah berjanji sama Papa untuk tidak menangis karena laki-laki tidak boleh nangis."jawabnya dengan riang ditambah dengan senyumannya yang manis bisa membuat siapapun ingin memeluknya.

Yap, namanya Shiki. Umurnya baru 5 tahun. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, dia memanggil Hinata 'Mama Sho' , kenapa dia tidak memanggil Hinata 'Papa Sho' atau 'Sho-tousan' sesuai dengan jenis kelaminnya yang laki-laki? Apakah Hinata ditinggal istrinya sehingga dia mengurus anaknya sendirian dan pada akhirnya Shiki memanggilnya 'Mama'?  
Well, kita akan tahu semua itu di akhir cerita.

"Begitu yah. Shi-chan memang penurut sama seperti Papa dan ceria seperti Mama Sho. Hehehe." Hinata kembali mengelus sayang rambut Shiki, dan Shiki hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

Begitu melihat wajah anaknya kotor karena terkena bola voli tadi, dengan sigap Hinata pun membersihkan wajah anaknya dengan sapu tangan. Dari fisik dan penampilannya, Shiki sekilas mirip dengan Hinata tetapi hanya di bagian rambut dan warnanya. Wajahnya juga tidak terlalu sama terutama di bagian mata. Warna matanya tidak mengikuti warna mata Hinata yang berwarna cokelat, melainkan warma matanya Shiki berwarna keemasan, yang kemungkinan warna matanya mirip dengan mata seseorang.

"Ano ne, Mama Sho, waktu Shiki menonton video pertandingan voli sewaktu Mama Sho masih sekolah, Shiki ingin sekali mencoba lompatan 'gwaah' itu! Sugoii ne, seperti terbang saja!" Meski wajah mereka tidak terlalu mirip, setidaknya sifat mereka sama.  
" itu sudah pasti Mama Sho akan mengajari Shi-chan lompatan 'gwaah' itu."ucap Hinata seakan senang begitu anaknya ingin seperti dirinya dan betapa bahagianya Shiki begitu mendengar bahwa Mama Sho-nya akan mengajarinya menjadi pemain voli yang hebat sepertinya.

"Apakah Papa akan senang jika Shiki bisa melakukannya, Mama Sho?"tanya Shiki.  
"Tentu saja, dia pasti akan bangga pada Shi-chan. Begitu pun juga Mama Sho."jawab Hinata dan begitu senangnya mendengar jawaban dari si Mama, Shiki memeluk Hinata dengan sayang.

"Ne, Mama Sho…"  
"Hmm?Ada apa, Shi-chan?"  
"Kapan Shiki bisa bertemu Papa?Shiki sangat merindukannya. Banyak yang ingin Shiki ceritakan pada Papa kalau Shiki senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Mama Sho terutama hari ini, Shiki senang karena bermain voli bersama Mama Sho. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada Papa."jawab Shiki lalu memeluk erat Mama Sho-nya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam begitu mendengar jawaban dari anaknya.  
"Ne, Mama Sho?!" Shiki pun menggengam tangan Hinata, "Mama Sho juga merindukan Papa, kan? D-daijobu... Waktu itu, Papa berpesan ke Shiki, bahwa Shiki harus menjaga dan melindungi Mama Sho selama Papa tidak ada."  
Hinata pun tersentuh dengan perkataan anaknya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Arigatou, Shi-chan. Daijobu, Papamu pasti akan pulang. Bagaiman kalau kita pulang dan menunggu kedatangannya di rumah?"  
"Hu'um! Jaa, Shiki ambil bola dulu yah!" Shiki pun bergegas mengambil bola yang cukup jauh dari tempat, sementara itu Hinata duduk di bangku taman sambil mengawasi putranya dari kejauhan.

Hinata berpikir apa yang mesti ia katakan yang sebenarnya ke Shiki. Hinata sendiri juga tidak tahu kapan orang-yang-ditunggu kembali, dia hanya bisa bilang ke Shiki kalau sang 'Papa' sedang bekerja, tetapi sudah sebulan lebih berlalu dan orang yang ditunggu masih belum kembali juga.  
Hinata mengambil selembar kertas dari kantong celananya lalu menatap 3 kata yang tertulis di kertas itu dan membuatnya ingin menangis. "Kurasa ini surat terakhir darimu, Kei… Ahh celaka, aku membiarkan Shi-chan sendirian." Hinata pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu lari mencari Shiki.

Karena cemas terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya, Hinata berlari hingga tida sengaja menabrak seseorang. "Aww!Maaf, maaf!" Hinata menunduk berulang-ulang ke orang yang ditabraknya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan kejadian ini.  
Hinata pun melihat wajah orang itu dan betapa kagetnya dirinya begitu dia melihat orang itu sambil menggendong Shiki.

"Mama, apakah dia anakmu? Bahaya loh kalau anaknya ditinggal sendiri, ya kan, Shiki?"ucap orang itu.  
"Hu'um!Tapi, Shiki kan kuat jadi Shiki baik-baik saja, Papa."jawab Shiki.  
"K-Kei?!" Hinata gagap.  
"Hmm?Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti?!"tanya Tsukishima Kei sambil menurunkan Shiki.  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"tanya Hinata masih gagap.  
"Setelah akhirnya selesai dari _tanshinfunin_, akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga. Sial, tubuhku masih pegal karena salah tidur… Sho, malam ini kau harus pijat pundakku yah."jawabnya.  
"Haaah?!Kenapa aku harus memijatmu, dulu kau pernah mengeluh karena pijatanku tidak terasa sama sekali?!" protes Hinata.

"Yah, memang. Itu karena tanganmu kecil dan sepertinya selama sebulan ini kau tidak ada pertumbuhan sedikit pun."ejek Tsukishima sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.  
"Grrr!Mulut pedasmu itu juga tidak ada perubahan sama sekali."  
Tiba-tiba tangan mungil Shiki menarik-narik baju Tsukishima, "Papa, Papa!" panggilnya ke Tsukishima Kei yang ternyata adalah ayahnya Shiki.  
Wajah mereka mirip sekali terutama warna mata mereka sama. Jika Tsukishima Kei adalah ayah kandungnya, siapa ibu atau istrinya dari ayah dan anak Tsukishima ini? Jawabannya tepat di depan mata, Hinata Shoyou-lah ibu atau istri dari Tsukishima Kei dan Shiki. Jika bukan, warna rambut serta cara berbicaranya dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Shoyou.

Tsukishima menunduk, menghadap anaknya yang barusan memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Shiki?" tanya Tsukishima.  
"Etto… Ano ne, Papa, ada banyak sekali yang ingin Shiki ceritakan ke Papa waktu Shiki menghabiskan waktu bersama Mama Sho."jawab Shiki dengan riang.  
"Heee… Kalau begitu, ceritakan pada Papa bagian yang paling Shiki sukai saja."  
"Hari ini Shiki senang sekali bermain voli bersama Mama Sho di taman ini. Meski wajah Shiki tadi kena bola tapi Shiki tidak nangis karena sudah janji sama Papa untuk tidak menangis! Ahh, Shiki juga akan diajari lompatan yang 'gwaah' dan 'waah' seperti Mama Sho waktu main voli di sekolah dulu. Suatu saat, Shiki akan jadi kuat seperti Mama Sho dan memperlihatkannya ke Papa."Shiki pun memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata membalasnya dengan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Kamu memang mirip dengan Mama Sho yah, Shiki. Tapi, Shiki harus banyak minum susu agar tubuhnya tidak kecil seperti Mama Sho."ucap Tsukishima dan tentu itu membuat Hinata kesal.  
"Geeh!Apa maksudmu 'kecil', Kei?!"  
"Ne, Papa, Shiki ingin sekali bermain voli bertiga bersama Papa dan Mama Sho karena pasti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau bersama Papa."ucap Shiki. Lalu,Tsukishima langsung menggendong putranya dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita kesini lagi dan voli bersama lalu sambil makan shortcake stroberi dan bakpau daging kesukaan Shiki dan Mama Sho."

"Yeay!Shiki sangat suka bakpau daging dan short ake stroberi!" Dengan riangnya, Shiki memeluk erat ayahnya. Lalu, Shiki berbisik ke telinga Tsukishima. Hinata yang melihat anaknya berbisik sesuatu ke Tsukishima, penasaran apa yang dibisikannya. Begitu selesai, Tsukishima pun menurunkan putranya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Shiki, bagaimana kalo Shiki ambil bolanya yang tertinggal tadi?!"  
"Baik, Pa!"Shiki pun pergi meninggalkan Papa dan Mamanya berduaan. Karena hanya berduaan saja, Hinata merasa gugup meski sudah lama tinggal bersama Tsukishima. "A-aahh… Aku lebih baik menyusul Shi-chan."

"Sho!"panggil Tsukishima.  
"Y-ya?!"balas Hinata.  
"Duduklah. Shiki akan baik-baik saja disana. Dia sudah kuajarkan cara menghadapi orang asing dengan menendang 'bolanya'." Ucap Tsukishima.  
"A-apa?!A-anak polos dan manis seperti Shi-chan kenapa harus diajarkan seperti itu?!"tanya Hinata panik.

"Tenanglah, Aku cuma bercanda. Seperti biasa, sifatmu yang serius dan mudah panik itu tidak berubah."jawab Tsukishima sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Mooh!Berdewasalah sedikit!"gumam Hinata.

Hinata pun duduk di samping Tsukishima, meski akhirnya berdua tetapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa dirinya sangat gugup untuk berbicara. 'Pada akhirnya kami bertemu, tetapi kenapa rasanya menjadi seperti ini.'Begitulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Shiki sudah besar yah… Mungkin begitu dia sudah masuk sekolah, dia akan menjadi tinggi melebihi dari dirimu yang kecil ini, Sho."ucap Tsukishima yang memulai pembicaraan.  
"Geehh Urusai!Aku tidak kecil!"jawab Hinata dengan kesal.  
"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, apakah begitu caramu berbicara padaku?"tanya Tsukishima.  
"B-bagaiman aku tidak kesal, kau datang-datang sudah membuatku emosi."gumam Hinata.  
"Haah?Apa yang kau bicarakan?"  
"A-aku bilang… Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, dan kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku surat lagi, Baka Kei?!"

Karena terbawa emosi dan tidak sadar akan dirinya berbicara kerasa, membuat suasana menjadi hening. Tsukishima pun tidak berkata apapun. Hinata yang akhirnya sadar, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsukishima.  
"Sho…"  
Tsukishima mendekati Hinata lalu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Tetapi, karena berada di tempat umum, Hinata melepas ciuman Tsukishima dengan mendorong tubuhnya pelan.  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!Kita berada di tempat umum dan bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"ucapnya dengan kesal campur malu. Tetapi, Tsukishima tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa memeluk Hinata.

"Baka Sho… Justru kamu yang tidak pernah mengirim surat lagi. Aku menunggu balasan suratku yang terakhir kali kukirim padamu. Saat itu juga, aku sedikit khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu maupun Shiki. Tetapi, sesuai dengan janji kita berdua tidak boleh mengirim surat lebih sebelum salah satu dari kita membalas." Ucap Tsukishima dan Hinata pun langsung mengambil surat yang dibawanya tadi. Lalu, dia pun sadar bahwa dia tidak membalasnya karena tersentuh oleh kalimat di bagian akhir surat yang ditulis Tsukishima.

"Se-seharusnya kalau kamu cemas, telepon atau kirim e-mail!"jawab Hinata.  
"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu kalau jaringan tempat aku bekerja itu buruk sekali."ucap Tsukishima. Dan begitu mendengar penyataan dari Tsukishima, Hinata pun menjadi sadar dan mengingat semuanya. 'Betapa malunya!' Mungkin itu yang akan dikatakannya karena selama ini Tsukishima tidak lupa dengan keluarganya dan Hinata hanya terlalu galau merindukan Tsukishima.

"G-gomen…Kei…"gumam Hinata, karena malu, dia pun bersandar di dadanya Tsukishima yang bidang. Tsukishima pun membalasnya dengan elusan lembut di rambut Hinata. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf dan kau tahu, Shiki berkata padaku, 'Mama Sho sangat merindukan Papa dan Shiki pernah melihat Mama Sho menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Papa waktu lagi tidur.' Benar-benar deh, Sho. Kau dilihat anakmu mengigau sambil menangis."ejek Tsukishima.

"Se-sejak kapan Shi-chan berkata itu padamu?!"tanya Hinata dengan malu.  
"Sejak dia berbisik padaku. Tak kusangka Sho yang sudah mempunyai anak masih menangis. Tapi, tenanglah… Malam ini ada aku, jadi kita bisa tidur berdua seperti dulu lagi dan kita juga sudah lama tidak melakukan 'itu'." Keluarlah seringai dari bibir Tsukishima, dan Hinata yang melihatnya, semakin memerah wajahnya.  
"B-bagaiman dengan Shi-chan?"tanya Hinata.

"Itu gampang. Shiki akan kubawa tidur lebih dulu lalu setelah itu, giliranmu yang akan kutiduri."jawab Tsukishima dan wajahnya mendekati Hinata seakan ingin menciumnya lagi.  
"He-hentikan,Kei… Bagaimana kalau Shi-chan datang dan melihat kita?"ucap Hinata dengan malu dan Tsukishima hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Papa, Mama Sho!" panggil Shiki yang akhirnya kembali membawa bola voli miliknya. Tsukishima menghampiri putranya, kemudian menggendongnya.  
"Nah, kita pulang ke rumah!"  
"Ya!Ne, Papa, Mama Sho, hari ini Shiki senang sekali, karena hari ini Papa pulang dan Mama Sho tidak kesepian lagi."  
Mendengar ucapan dari putranya, Hinata pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putranya."Arigatou, Shi-chan."  
'Selamat datang kembali, Kei.' batin Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Tsukishima menuju ke rumah tercinta.

Well bagaimana dengan fanfic TsukiHina saya yang pertama? Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa mempunyai anak, jawabannya bisa kalian temukan di imanjinasi masing-masing wkwk

Review-nya please :)


End file.
